Wonderland is like a game of Monopoly
by VampiresSuckAndWerewolvesBite
Summary: This is a manual to how to survive in Wonderland. Comes with rules, bios, trading card games Just kidding  and just some stuff players need to know to survive their hectic adventure. Read and Review. P.S. VampiresSuck wrote this...
1. Chapter 1 The Rules

_Reality is an option. Wonderland is an option_

When you play a game, there are rules you must follow

Rules that were put into play even before you started

If you do not follow these rules, you lose the game

Without the game, what more do you have

* * *

Here are some of the ten rules; you must follow if you want to continue the game

#1- Never fall down the rabbit hole

This is a big one. Young girls are known to have followed the white rabbit in a waistcoat. And they come back, scarred for life, need intense therapy, and having homicidal tendencies.

#2- Never drink anything the White Rabbit offers you

Very important. Keep this in mind.

#3- Never cross the mafia

This is includes insulting Blood Dupre, and calling Elliot a rabbit does count as an insult. You shall be shot or might be sexually harassed.

#4-Never insult the queen

You shall lose your head.

#5- Never follow the Knight of Hearts

He will get you lost for heaven knows how many days and nights. He will say he knows a shortcut but he doesn't so don't encourage him.

#6- Never eat anything the lizard offers you if you know he made it.

You shall suffer food poisoning, indigestion, and diarrhea and all that good stuff. To avoid this, you either need to make your own food or get someone else to cook. Like Alice.

#7- Never play one of the twins game

Unless your masochistic like that. Then it's okay when they stab you or shoot you with a gun. Their treasures are weapons and if you are lucky, they will test it out on you.

#8-Never attempt to play a card game with the Jokers

You will lose. Period….

#9-Never try any of the new Amusement park rides

Unless you wanna die or feel that life is pointless. But you could end up as a safety tester. No refunds. You die, you stay dead.

#10- Never go anywhere without a weapon

This is wonderland filled with flippin hot guys and of course they might have lusty intentions for anyone interesting. Beware especially if you are a girl. You need a gun or a spoon to defend yourself. A playboy magazine will not work so carrot spray is a necessity.

* * *

**Hey Everyone, this is VampiresSuck. i'm typing up this like manual to help any new players come into wonderland. Wolfie and I will eventually update Never Go down the Rabbit Hole. i mean, we got so far, 1,300 words up so far. Who knows...so thanks to all our readers who liked the story. Eventually, it'll all flow right and we will get on the plotline. Eventually. **

**So these rules, i based on the manga and could maybe of helped Alice in the story. So i think wonderland to me personally, is like a game of monopoly. Rules, the banker, dealer, money, cards and all that shiz. **

**Read and Review**

**Mission #1- Click the button**

**Mission #2-Review on the button**

**Mission #3-date the button, marry the button,(Just kidding ;3)**


	2. Chapter 2 Territories

_Sup Everybody. It's VampiresSuck again. So how did you like the first chapter of Wonderland is like a game of Monopoly. Pretty fly right._

_So Enjoy. HASTA LA PASTA_

* * *

_**How hard it is to escape from places. However carefully one goes they hold you - you leave little bits of yourself fluttering on the fences - like rags and shreds of your very life. ~Katherine Mansfield**_

* * *

**Each place is unique in every way. **

**Residents treasure what would and may**

**They love their houses and their stuff**

**The one place in the world where they don't have to be tough**

**Though they might dislike their housemate**

**They can all come and celebrate**

**What makes their home all that great?**

* * *

**(:3) Oh snap. How bomb is my rhyming skills. Peter aint got nothing on me.**

* * *

Hatter's Mansion

A large home with approximately 4 residents, complete with servants and all-you-can-eat carrot cake. In the back, if you randomly walk around, you will find a full blooming rose garden available to anyone who is special to Blood. If you are not special, then….you're not special. The servants are pretty nice. There is a library but again, you have to be special or you can have Elliot take you there. Please, try not to get the twins off task, their pay will be cut. Sharply.

During April Season, autumn is the first season to be at the Mansion. So you can enjoy the lovely scenery as the twins plant poisonous mushrooms around. Or you can help Elliot collect Carrots for a carrot party.

* * *

Heart Castle

A beautiful castle…full of gorgeous rose mazes and labyrinths. You can play in the queen's private room with all the cuddly stuffed animals or you may irritate Peter. Whichever you prefer. Be very mindful of walking into random door, okay…you never know what's in there... You also have the choice of camping out in the hallways with Ace. Make sure that turn off all the fires are extinguished properly when you are done. There is a lot of tea, so you will never be thirsty. And don't walk the hallways at night. Cuz Peter and Ace kill servants and keep the bodies littering the halls. (**Could at least recycle.)**

During April season, spring is what happens at the castle. So expect lots of cherry blossoms and tea parties and baby animals. Don't forget Valentine's Day…LOVE LALALALALA

* * *

The Clock Tower Plaza

The only neutral territory in the wars of Wonderland. Strange that it is one of the tallest of Wonderland. Here you can enjoy feeling like Rapunzel (not recommended for People who are afraid of heights). The residents here are very calm and quiet so enjoy the silence. You can enjoy fine cuisine from the lizard (Don't Eat it) or have your dreams randomly searched by the Caterpillar (When is he ever going to turn into butterfly. The world may never know)

During April Season, winter is the season for fun and snowball fights. Come enjoy Christmas caroling, snowball wars, the mistletoe (*Hint*Hint*), and good ol' hot chocolate. Serene walks through the snow, warm fires. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year... (J)

* * *

The Amusement park

An exciting park filled with cotton candy and rollercoasters of doom. Come play with Boris and enjoy the park with Pierce. Remember to go the _Mary-Go-Round_ and have lots of fun. No parents and lots of gunfights. It is the largest territory in Wonderland, so pack some good sneakers, spoons, and extra carrot spray. It keeps Blood calm when he angry. You see, he turns pale and then goes for a very...long…nap.

During April Season, Summer is kickin'. You can go through the water park and cool off with some shaved ice. Eat mouse on a stick (Hey. .bad kitty...) and check out all the guys in their shorts. Summer is fun time.

* * *

Last but not Least

The Circus (bum...bum bum. buuummm)

A fun place to watch the elephants and lady on a tightrope. Enjoy having your fortunes read and watching the clowns. But be very careful, under the circus…is something strange…something unusual… something magical…WILLY WONKAS CHOCOLATE FACTORY** (nooo scratch that) PRISON!** This s where prisoners are beaten, tortured, killed, forced to watch commercial television (OH THE HORRORS!). Elliot is definitely not going there again. But don't worry…all the massacred criminals are covered with stuffed animals so they will never lonely.

So..what's your territory.

* * *

**Hello people of Wonderland. So where would you stay if you were in Alice's position? I haven't played the game so this is info I got from the manga. If anybody could upload a summary of Peter's route in any of the games…I would love you forever random reader.**

**Ps. Wolfie is mad at me for eating her tacos… ;) **

**Read and Review. it helps motivate Wolfie to write her Povs faster cuz it takes her forever. Oh and don't take any of this seriously about the territories even though its true in my opinion...**

**BYE \(_)/**


	3. Chapter 3 Biographies to be cont

Hello Again peepers. Vampy is on the computer. Round of applause (random audience claps). Here is ,I guess, the bios. This is not going to describe the character in a good manner in any way. So..yeah.

* * *

Let's begin telling the tales of our unfortunate victims *cough* I mean, people.

So let's start with the shoujo manga heroine.

Alice Liddell

(random crowd applauds)

She is I think 16..or 12. She has an older sister named Lorina(lorry bird) and a younger sister named Edith. Her mom died when she was young and her father ignores her. She wears a blue Lolita maid costume( says she doesn't think it suits her) and had a boyfriend who was cheating on her with her sister.

She likes books, cute animals and is not afraid to say her mind. She fell in love one time and got heart broken. Now she decided to never fall in love again. Karma threw her in a country full of good-looking guys and had the rules say that they all would fall in love with her.

She quite realistic compared to her younger counterpart. she likes to let curiosity get the better of her. Who is she going to fall in love with?...the world may never know.

* * *

Peter White

(Random fan girl with bunny ear obsession screams)

Our second most important character and my favorite. He around 19, 20 or something like that He's kinda a clean freak and germophobe(**then again so am i)**.

He has a red plaid waistcoat, brown pants with clocks all over. He's got clocks for buttons on his coat and on his shoes. And has round glasses which means he not a true rabbit cuz what kind of rabbit that eats carrots has glasses?

Interesting point see. He is the prime minister of Wonderland( I think Vivaldi pays him by the hour...catch my drift). Some studies found that obsseive love is good for your heart(or clock) and promotes the happy gland in your brain to release more adreneline. Yeah. Exercise is good for you.

* * *

Blood Dupre

(Fangirls screams " I LOVE YOU")

Mafia boss. That's about all you need to know….But since I know I have Blood fans reading I'll do a bio.

He's around 26 or 27 so no matter what you argue, he would be considered a pedophile. And the age thing is from wikia and quinrose. So there. He loves black tea and doesn't care very much for sweets. He's rich, really good with guns although he likes to manipulate people from the sides instead of doing it himself.

He likes to sleep and may be considered a vampire in some cases from his pale skin and can be a health threat to fangirls everywhere. He gives fangirls Seizures. Thats a big health risk. So in order to prevent yourself from having one of these "_Fangirle Atackes" _you should prepare some strong black tea and have an orange object nearby. Carrot spray shall work.

There isn't much on why he bailed Elliot from jail but I leave it to the fan girls to dream up scenarios.

* * *

Elliot March

(random fangirls sway and faint including Wolfie.)

I just can't insult this guy….. Okay basic story that he's _not _a rabbit but he eats carrot _dishes_. He would never eat carrots out straight. He was put in jail for permanently breaking his friends clock. No idea who his friend is. I'll just call him Joe. Okay so after Joe died, Elliot was put in jail for about 90,000 time periods (it said that in the game.) but Blood bailed him out of jail for whatever reason. Again, you need fangirls to dream up scenerios.

Elliot likes anything carrot: carrot soup, carrot cake, carrot cookies, carrot tea, carrot champagne, carrot this and carrot that. And he likes anything orange like oranges, carrots, permissions ( you know those littleballs of orange that look like an orange only smaller. I think that how it's spelled). Just don't let him eat a basketball. Or maybe he plays basket ball...(?_?) Whatever.

He is a sweatheart with a rough exterior being 2nd in the mafia( **You know Elliot. first the worst, second the best. Wolfie likes him certainly enough)**

* * *

Tweedle Dee and Dum

(Random girl faints)

These are the lazy-good-for-nothing- gatekeepers. Both are very bloodthirsty and greedy with money. They may act like kids in their kid form but can be lovable adults when they turn into their adult form. Which most people including myself find very apealing. They are good for your eyes.

They likes weapons, money, Alice and maybe you if you read them a bedtime story. They want to dance with you so DANCE!. They might adore you if you're cool enough. But maybe. They don't hate Elliot but they don't like him either. Its like giving Colliflower to a kid. They doesn't like it but they don't hate it.

So be prepared if you randomly walk in the woods and see the twins all banged up. It's not their blood so don't worry. They'd be real monsters if they could bleed that much and still laugh. Like Ace.

* * *

**Sup my home skillets with butter. This is to be continued in chapter 4 with the amusement park residents. Thankzies for the reviews so far. YOU ROCK! Me and Wolfie are just finishing up chapter 2 of Never go Down the Rabbithole. Whats going to happen. Whose going die and which one of us is going to be drunk. And what about a carrot party. And my awesome carriage driving skills. **

**Who the hell knows honestly…We don't even know…**

**Read and Review**

**(Warning)-To receive chapter 4 faster. Please leave a review after the click…CLICK!**


	4. Chapter 4 Biographies

**Sup People. Have you been waiting long….of course you have! I purposely made you wait for chapt.4 so that you would continue reading. So Ha!**

**Here are the bios. I'll start with Ace cuz someone reminded me that i forgot him. But i purposely did that...so that fangirls will read this and want more chapter.**

* * *

Ace

(Random fangirls scream)

The easily lost Knight of Hearts. He could get lost and never find Nemo. He is probably one of the most bipolar people in WonderLand.

One side he happy and pretty clueless about reading the atmosphere, the other he speaks in riddles(_Cheshire cat syndrome) _and could beat up just about anyone. He is one of the most evil characters in the whole manga.

He is currently employed by the Clock Tower to collect clocks. He is also employed by the jokers as an executioner( And on the side he works at Applebees Haha*random crowd boo*).

The only people who seem to put up with him are Julius and Peter. Though they are not afraid to try to stab him with a spoon. (:3)

* * *

Vivaldi

(Random crowd applaud.)

Her royal highness. The queen of hearts.

An elegant figure in Wonderland. She is known to say the magical plural "We" and to execute by beheading. It relieves stress. So next time you're stressed, you can shout out "**Off with his/her head"** to a person.

She used to be a faceless person but was assigned the role of Queen of Hearts. This also suggests that Blood was also faceless since they are related. A fact Blood wishes to be gone.

She likes cute things and cute people. Like Alice. She also dislikes Ace and Peter, and her brother Blood.

* * *

Mary Gowland

_Mary had a little lamb _

_Little lamb Little lamb_

_Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow_

Sorry. I just **Had **to. So Gowland is the amusement park owner of WonderLand. He owns the biggest territory in wonderland. Awesome. He sucks at playing the violin. Just Sucks. I swear hearing a dieing cat seems nicer(no offense Boris).

He may love the instrument but playing that torture device is another story. I bet that's his plot for wonderland domination. Playing one of the worlds most beautiful instruments and torture every one with it.

His role in the _**game **_the duke (*Cough*Duchess*Cough*). It is known that he doesn't like blood on his floors or Blood in general.

* * *

Boris Airay

(The whole world shakes with fangirls)

The totally fly Cheshire Cat of Wonderland. He likes riddles, milk, fish, eating mice and cats. Very nice on the eyes. (**He solved my sight problem) **He is someone who likes to have a collection of guns and other weaponry. He also has a very fluffy pink boa wrapped around his 's his fur. His role obviously is the cheshire cat of wonderland.

He's got multiple piercings on his ears, tail and I honestly don't wanna know where else.( *Hint*Hint*) He seems to be buddies with Dee and Dum. Blood doesn't seem to mind him.

He is also the cause of _fangirle Atacke. _So to avoid this, use the carrot spray. Or use your Pierce-a-grabber-watcha-ma-call-it. That works too.

* * *

Pierce Villiers

(Random crowd Awww)

The little kewpie of wonderland. He got the cutest brown mouse ears. Awww. And he's got this really bomb little black hat. So cute. His role is the Gravedigger so he gets into fights with Ace a lot.

He also likes Cheese and Coffee. Coffee is necessary since he suffers from Insomia. Dee and dum, and Boris used to make fun of him when he lived at the Hatter's. Which makes him suffer from Insomia. He is in someway related to Blood and Vivaldi. How? I'm not sure. Although he doesn't like either of them because they like Black Tea.

Pierce may be cute and adorable, but he is part of the mafia. So that means Epic awesome fight scenes.

( Fear the awesome epicness of Pierce Villiers)

And Last and least

* * *

Joker

So this probably the villan of the whole series. But fangirls likes both of them so he's not the antagonist.

White Joker owns the Circus of WonderLand. Filled with all sorts of carnival games and treats. White is the nicer part of Joker although he does say lots of riddles and confusing sayings. He seems to be a pretty fly guy. He puts dolls heads on the dead prisoners to decorate the prison. Thats gotta count for something atleast keeping crazy pedephiles out of your neighborhood. Also, He's got an eyepatch. Which means he's okay in my book.

Black Joker is the prison guard of WonderLand, and owns Wonderland's prison. Elliot does not want to go prison again. He is mostly described as short tempered, ill manner and somewhat crude with words. More importantly, he curses a lot and says lots and I mean lots of profanity not suitable to children under 13. It's that bad. In the game, most of his speech is censored.\

Well thats all for right now.

* * *

**Hi people. How do you like this chapter. It's awesome right. Now I'm braindead in what to make for chapter.5 since I got this part done. Maybe I should finish with 2 more chapter and be done…**

**Well whatever. **

**Read and Review**

**Please leave a review after the click…clicky **


End file.
